


The Fight

by goldcrunch



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcrunch/pseuds/goldcrunch
Summary: I got sucked into writing fanfiction when I got obsessed with playing Choices. It's my first time publishing, and I'm a bit embarrassed. Hopefully, you guys like it! :)
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Kudos: 3





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I got sucked into writing fanfiction when I got obsessed with playing Choices. It's my first time publishing, and I'm a bit embarrassed. Hopefully, you guys like it! :)

"Eli, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

"I can't find my papers."

"Which ones?"

"The ones I placed on the living room side table."

"I didn't see any papers there, Beckett."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I recycled out some, but those were mine." 

"Are you certain those were yours?"

"Beckett, I always check papers before tossing them in the recycling bin." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know how important your papers are to you, so I always double check." 

Beckett doesn't reply. 

"You don't believe me."

"It's not that. I just can't possibly lose a stack of paper! It was just here!" he exclaims, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Eli frowns, "I don't know what to tell you. I'll try summo-"

"Don't bother. I've tried, it doesn't work," Beckett says, sitting down on the couch and placing his hands over his face. 

Eli reluctantly sits beside him. "Is there anything I can do?" 

Beckett shakes his head. "Eli, there is nothing you can do. I'd rather you didn't please touch my papers in the future."

"But I didn't even throw them out." Eli glares at him.

"Well, you were the only one throwing things out that day. What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not trying to accuse you, but is it possible you misplaced them?"

"How could you say that? You know I'm always careful."

"So what are you trying to make me?" Eli retorts, his face red with frustration. "You know what, I'm just trying to help  
you, and then you turn me into the bad guy."

"I'm not, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. This took me two weeks to write, and now I have to rewrite everything." Beckett says hopelessly. 

Eli stands on the spot, not saying anything. He shakes his head and takes his jacket off the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" Beckett asks softly. 

"Out." Eli curtly replies, putting on his jacket and shoving the keys in his pocket. He doesn't look at Beckett as he walks out the door. "Don't wait up."

\---

Beckett hasn’t left the house since Eli left. He’s ransacked the entire house again, but the papers are nowhere to be found. Giving up, he collapses on the couch and covers his face with his hands.

 _Dammit_ , he thinks. 

If he's honest with himself, he knows he's most likely misplaced them. How can he be such a scatterbrain at a time like this? I'll probably have to write the damn thing all over again, he, thinking of all the wasted sleepless nights.  
He gets up from the couch, takes a look at the mirror and exhales. "Beckett, you're a downright fool, but you can bounce back from this."

He picks up the phone from the dresser and starts texting Eli.

_I’m sorry. Can we talk?_

Thirty minutes pass, no reply. Feeling dejected, Beckett takes his shirt off and heads to the bathroom, hoping a cold shower would help him at least clear his mind.

\--

Eli’s taken a walk over the entire block before heading to Trevor’s Tavern, a café pub about five blocks from the house. 

“Eli!” Trevor the bartender calls out. 

Eli waves and takes a seat on the stool. 

“Your usual?”

“Nah, whiskey this time.” 

Trevor chuckles. “I rarely see you here in the afternoons.”

“Needed to get some air.”

“Here you go.” Trevor puts a drink and a bowl of nuts on the table. 

“Thanks, Trevor.”

He and Trevor chat away Thief before Trevor excuses himself to take an order. Eli takes a slow sip of whiskey, saving the bitterness and burning sensation down his throat. He takes his phone from his pocket and sees a text from 

Beckett two hours ago. 

He sighs and begins to type.

Am at Trevor’s.

“Eli?” a voice calls out. Eli turns around to see Elliott smiling and walking over to him.

“Hey, Elliott.”

“I didn’t know you hung out here.”

Eli shrugs. 

“You with anyone?”

“No, just me.”

“Good,” Elliott smiles, sliding on the seat beside Eli’s.

\--  
Beckett steps out of the shower, feeling a little lighter than before. I hope Eli’s replied, he thinks, slipping on a printed blue polo shirt and a pair of gray shorts. He’s about to take a look at his phone when he hears a knock on the door. He must have forgotten his keys.

He murmurs a spell to dry his hair and rushes to open the door. 

"I'm so glad you're ba-" he says, stopping short when he sees his sister, Katrina, in front of him. 

"Sorry to disappoint, Beck." she says grinning and giving him a hug.

"Kat! What are you doing here?" he asks, letting her enter and closing the door behind him.

"I came to give you your share of loot. Mother came by when I was away in Switzerland," Katrina says, sitting down on the couch and dropping a large bag beside her. Beckett sits beside her and goes through the bag. Inside are postcards, chocolates, condiments, cheese, jams, sausages and maple syrup.

"Don't forget to read her note." Katrina reminds him, taking one of the chocolates and opening it.

"Hey!"

"Consider this chocolate payment for my delivery," Kat replies, taking a bite of the chocolate.

Beckett shakes his head as he begins reading the card tucked inside the bag.

_Just a little bit of something from our travels. Your father and I miss you, my darling Beck. We'll be visiting you and Eli soon. Love, Mom._

He's about to fold the card when he sees a note at the bottom. "P.S. We hope Eli likes this syrup from this lovely maple farm in Quebec."

"Oh before I forget," Katrina says, handing him a large envelope.

"What's this?"

Katrina raises an eyebrow. "Your research. Didn't you tell me to have a look at it when I got back?"

_Oh thank goodness._

Beckett suddenly gives his sister a big hug.

"This is odd, but okay. Did you forget?"

"I--A lot of things have been on my mind lately."

"Beckett. You need to take a break."

“Seriously, thank you, Kat.” 

“Thank me after you read my notes. You might hate me then.”

“Do you hate it?”

“On the contrary. It’s good, Beck. Just polishing that’s all,” Katrina replies, giving Beckett a smile.

“That’s a relief. Now I just have to talk to Eli.”

Katrina gives him a puzzled look.

“We had a fight.”

“Over the papers?”

“I might have accused him of throwing them out this morning.”

“Oh, Beck.”

“I was frustrated! But I shouldn’t have, I know.”

“I mean, I understand the frustration. I do. But you do have the tendency of doing this.”

“What tendency?”

“To blame without proof,” Katrina grins.

“Do you have proof?”

“I do. We were in Switzerland, and you thought I took your stuffed bunny. You were five.”

Beckett frowns at the memory.

“Turns out, it was Nick who took your bunny, and you made me cry and blamed me for it.”

“Well, Nick and I got a lot of scolding from Father.”

“Justice was served.”

“Okay, I get it. I just hope Eli can forgive me.”

Katrina gives his hand a squeeze. “I’m sure he will.”

“You don't know that. This has been our worst fight.”

“Beck, a bunch of papers is not adequate to end a relationship.”

"I've seen relationships burn for much lesser reasons."

"Perhaps. But you and Eli seem like you'll be okay."

“I hope so,” Beckett replies. “Thanks, Kat.”

“Well, I have to head out now. Meeting some friends at Nicolette’s.”

Katrina stands up from the couch and walks to the door.

“You have friends?”

Katrina elbows Beckett as she opens the door. “Jerk.”

“Wait, let just get my things.” Beckett puts on a jacket and slips his wallet and keys on his pocket.

“You’re leaving too?”

“I'm meeting Eli outside. Let’s walk out.”

\--  
Beckett drops his sister off at Nicolette and heads over to Trevor’s. From the outside, he sees that the bar is full, which is no surprise considering it’s a Saturday. He takes a step inside and scans the crowd to look for Eli. 

_There he is_ , he thinks immediately as he spots Eli at the bar. He’s about to call his name when he realizes that beside Eli, there’s a tall blonde guy sitting, touching Eli's forearm. He sees Eli subtly moving away his arm from the guy’s hand as they continue talking, but the guy keeps moving too close anyway.

An unfamiliar, terrible feeling rises in Beckett's chest, though he's not quite sure what it is. He hasn't felt this way perhaps ever, and it's overwhelming. He feels his ears pounding, his heart racing, and before he knows it, his long legs are striding across the room.

"Eli, there you are," he says, walking over to Eli's side. He presents himself at full height and looks on the other guy, who looks curiously at Beckett.

"Beck," Eli greets him in a cool voice. 

"And who might this be?" the guy presses, looking and smiling at Beckett, who keeps his face stoic. 

"Elliott, this is Beck, my boyfriend. Beck, Elliott."

"It's Beckett."

"Oh," the guy replies, looking a bit disappointed. Then his face breaks into a sly smile. "You're quite the pair."

"Thank you." Beckett replies stiffly, hoping in his mind the turd would get the hint and leave.

"Eli goes to my gym. Do you go there too?"

"Which gym is this?"

"Iron Tribe."

"No, I don't go there."

"It's not like you need to." Elliott replies, his eyes running up and down Beckett.

The audacity of this creep, Beckett thinks. An awkward silence falls.

"Well, I suppose this is my cue to leave,” Elliott says, breaking the silence. “My friends have finally arrived." He waves at a group that's just entered the bar.

"It was great seeing you again, Eli. Nice to meet you, Beckett," he says, getting off the stool. 

Elliott is about to walk to his friends when he suddenly takes a stop and turns back. "Oh by the way..."

What now?

"If you need a third, you know where to find me."

When Elliott is finally out of earshot, Beckett turns to Eli and raises an eyebrow, "A third what?"

"A third person." Eli replies.

Beckett looks at him, still curious.

"For a threesome.”

"Good gracious."

"It's kinda funny."

"It's not funny! He was flirting with you!"

"He was flirting with you too."

"I hate his face." Beckett replies, suddenly feeling childish.

"You can hate his face all you want, but that guy flirts with everyone at the gym, Beckett. Everyone. He hasn't singled me out, so chill."

"I will not 'chill'! Not when some meathead is attempting to seduce you."

"Beckett, did you come here to lash out at me or do you actually want to talk?" 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Beckett says, sitting on the stool. "Enough about the meathead. I just wanted to talk." 

Eli sighs. "I'm listening."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was rather unfair to you."

"You were. I mean, I get it. I'd be pissed too, but I really try not to touch your work stuff at home," Eli says, his eyes flashing. "I know how much your work means to you. It just sucks you don't believe me."

"I'm sorry, I am. It was unfair to accuse you. It’s not an excuse, but Katrina has mentioned that I have that tendency.”

“Katrina?”

“She came by to deliver some of mother’s monthly gifts. I told her what happened, and she told me I have this  
tendency of blaming and lashing out without proof.”

“She’s not wrong,” Eli replies.

“And she has my papers by the way, so you’re both right.”

“She has them?”

“I..." he trails off, feeling embarrassed. "Apparently I forgot I had given them to her to review.

He looks up at Eli, “I’m mortified and deeply sorry.” 

Eli takes Beckett’s hand to give it a squeeze. “I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“For being defensive. I should’ve been more understanding. I should have just let you vent and not taken it personally. I’d have felt the same way if I lost something so important.”

“But I should know better! What kind of researcher am I if I declare things without proof?”

“This has nothing to do with your profession.”

Beckett laces Eli’s fingers with his. “I’ll do my best not to do that again. Can you forgive me?”

“Already did, dummy. Now kiss me.”

Beckett moves forward and presses his lips against Eli’s, which are soft and taste like whiskey. When they break apart, he smiles at Eli. “I know it’s only been a couple of hours, but I missed you.”

“Same. We’re a bit clingy, aren't we?"

Beckett laughs, feeling lighter. 

“Are you getting a drink?” Eli asks him.

“Maybe. A glass of wine sounds good right now.”

Eli waves at Trevor to make the order. 

Beckett clears his throat as Trevor starts making the drinks. “Eli, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

"This may sound absurd, but you know I've seen some nicer gyms you might be interested in. I'll be happy to pay if you wish to transfer," Beckett tries to say this as casually as he can, as he tries to take a sip of his drink.

Eli laughs. "Are you seriously jealous of Elliott? I'm not interested."

"You might not be, but he is definitely interested in you."

Ëli waves his hand dismissively, "Psssh. Believe me, he'll be all over the new guy at the gym next time."

"Also, I'm not jealous, by the way. Just concerned for your well-being."

Eli cocks an eyebrow.

"Fine, I’m a bit jealous. Can you blame me? He keeps touching you when he knows you have a boyfriend."

"Beck, you have nothing to worry about. You trust me, right?”

“I do. But I don’t get why you’re so relaxed about this."

"Because I know myself damn well."

"...and because even though I know you're sometimes an insufferable, hot-tempered fool," Eli stops and looks at 

Beckett in the eye. "I'm not interested in fucking anybody else but you."

Beckett's cheeks flush, at loss for words. 

"How romantic," he says finally, his voice coming out more hoarse than expected. 

Eli's face breaks into a sinister smile, his other hand moving dangerously up Beckett's thigh. 

"Why don't we get out of here, so I can show you what I mean?”

\--  
As soon as they get home close the doors, the two are all over each other, peeling off their clothes haphazardly until they're only in their boxers, kissing hungrily as they stagger back to the couch. 

"You're so hot when you're jealous," Eli says huskily as he straddles Beckett, nipping his earlobe and kissing the curve of his neck. 

"I hate imagining anyone else touching you," Beckett says hoarsely, tugging at Eli's dark locks and pressing his lips against his, their tongues fighting for dominance. They pull back, their faces barely apart, out of breath. 

"You know you're the only one I want, right?" Eli assures him, staring into Beckett's gray eyes and pressing a hand on his chiseled chest. 

"I know." Beckett manages to say, but at the back of his mind, all he can imagine is Eli sprawled naked on the couch, the blonde prick bent over between his legs, bobbing his mouth up and down, Eli's face contorted in pleasure. His shorts tighten at the thought, a mixture of heat, arousal and anger building up inside him. 

"Beck?" Eli's voice brings him back to the present. His eyes focus on Eli, whose light browns are looking curiously at him. He touches Eli's face with his hand, the other hand pressing against his back to push him close to his chest for a kiss. Eli wraps his arms around Beckett's neck, as Beckett kisses him more gently this time. His lips taste of whiskey and oranges, sweet and bitter, sending shivers down his spine, him only craving more.

The rest of the apartment remains silent and untouched, noises and movement coming from the living room, where Eli and Beckett have now laid side by side on the couch, their limbs tangled and mouths pressed together as if the idea of tomorrow doesn't exist. 

Beckett's mind betrays him every often, bringing flashes of Eli being ravaged by another man. Angered by his thoughts, he pours every feeling into his kisses, his tongue fighting its way in to find Eli's. Unable to contain his feelings, he pulls back. 

"Sit back," he commands, standing up from the couch.

Eli shifts on the couch and sits up in the middle. 

Beckett moves towards him, easing off his silk boxers slowly as Eli watches him hungrily. He kicks off the shorts to the side.

"Do you like what you see?"

Eli nods, unconsciously licking his lips, his hand slipping under his shorts to get some relief.

"Stop."

Beckett kneels down in front of Eli, his eyes never leaving his as he tucks his fingers beneath Eli's striped boxers and slowly slides them off. He flings them to the side and slowly parts Eli's legs. Finally, nothing was between them.

"Show me you want me," he says huskily, his eyes not leaving Eli's. Eli's hand moves down, taking a hold of himself and running his hand up and down. 

"See that, Beckett? That's only for you."

Watching Eli play with himself heat up every bit of nerve in his body.

"I'm taking over," Beckett says, gently pushing Eli's hand aside, and replacing his hand with mouth. He runs his tongue on the sides, taking his time to make sure every spot is covered. His other hand sliding up and down his own, he continues his work, occasionally taking a look up at Eli, whose eyes are closed, alternating between moaning and heavy breathing. 

"That feels amazing."

Beckett takes Eli in his mouth, agonizingly slow but deep. Eli gasps at the change of pace, his hand pulling on  
Beckett's hair. 

"Beck, stop. I want you." Eli whispers, looking down pleadingly at him. Beckett stops, smirking.

"What if I don't want to stop?"

"Beck, please." 

"Say that again."

"Please."

"No, the other thing."

"I want you." Eli whispers. "Just you."

Before Eli knows it, Beckett has pulled him roughly to the edge of the couch. He squirts liquid on his fingers and kneels in front of him. 

"I want you to remember that I'm the only one who can do this to you," Beckett growls, sliding one finger and then another. Eli moans. "Me. And not another prick."

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

With that, Beckett takes his finger out and slowly slides himself in. 

"Fuck," he growls.

He loses himself in the rhythm, the way Eli's tightness engulfs his own, like a thousand mouths all upon it at once. He can go on like this for eternity. Him and Eli, naked and together, not needing anything else but just a soft place to land. Screw his paper. Screw everything and everyone else. He's never been more awakened by anyone this consuming in his entire life, and he's determined not to lose him.

"I'm so close." Beckett finds himself locking eyes with Eli. For a moment, his thoughts escape him, giving Eli a hint of the words Beckett might never have the courage to say out loud. I don't want to lose you.

"Beck..." Eli whispers. Beckett leans down to kiss him as he continues to move, faster and harder this time. Beads of sweat gleam on their faces as Beckett's hips thrust with frenzy, Eli writhing and arching his back underneath him. If it hadn't been for the sound-blocking spell that Eli quickly cast before they started, their neighbors might have heard the sounds of metal clanging, slapping skin, the moaning and the profanities and names being screamed as Eli and Beckett reach their peak. The neighbors however will have likely have felt light tremors, which they'll have easily attributed to an earthquake.

In the couch, Beckett finally eases himself slowly out of Eli and collapses beside him, his face flushed. Beside him, Eli is staring dazed into the ceiling, his chest noticeably heaving from the workout. A faint glow hovers around him.

"That was..." Beckett tries to say in between breaths.

"Hot." Eli says, turning his head to look at Beckett. For a second, they just look at each other and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"C'mere," Beckett almost coos, raising an arm, so Eli could lie in the nook between his neck and shoulder. As Eli wraps an arm around his waist, he bends his head down to give Eli a kiss on the forehead.

"Was that too rough?"

"Are you kidding? That was great. Amazing. Mind-blowing. Earth-shattering!"

"Okay, okay."

By then, day has turned into night, the only light illuminating the room the one from the street lamp. Inside, the two remain side by side, no words needed, their bodies bathing in orange from the light outside.

Eli looks up adoringly at Beckett, "It's crazy."

"What's crazy?"

"How much I love you. You know that, right?"

Beckett smiles. "I'm elated to hear that. I love you, dummy."

He rests his chin on Eli's forehead, hugging him tighter, his mind and heart at ease for now. Whatever chaos there may be, he can only hope that he has more days like this ahead.


End file.
